Come with me
by Caitlin141414
Summary: What would of happened if Emily did agree to come with Alison after the conversation went a little different by the way Maya never came back to Rosewood after she got back from the rehab camp thing so her and Emily are over because we all know Emison is end game if you like it or not. One-Shot


**Summary: What would of happened if Emily did agree to come with Alison after the conversation went a little different by the way Maya never came back to Rosewood after she got back from the rehab camp thing so her and Emily are over because we all know Emison is end game if you like it or not.**

Emily pulled up at the place where the creepy doll which was meant to be her or A told her to go to find Dr. Sullivan after A took her for knowing too much. The place she was told to go was a red barn like what you would see in cartoons with the white strips which made a rectangle with a cross in it around the window and door. It looked quite which in Emily's mind was either a very good thing or a very bad thing who knows with A. There was also a red tractor with a few hay bails around it, 'wow this really is like a barn from a cartoon isn't it' The brunette thought. She got out of her car leaving the creepy doll in the passenger seat. When she stepped on to the ground the leaves crunched as she swung the car door shut. Emily looked around and knew she had to go into the barn "Dr. Sullivan!" Emily called making sure she wasn't anywhere else but the barn. Emily quickly looked around opening the door to the barn slowly. Emily found a running car inside which was odd to say the least, hoping the Dr. Sullivan was in the car she looked inside and she wasn't there. Emily tried to open the door to the running car but it was locked. The barn door closed suddenly she tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge "Hello, let me out!" Emily cried banging on the door knowing this was a A plan to trap Emily here and either kill her or do much worse. "Somebody let me out!" She cried again but the barn started to fill with car fumes and the air was getting shorter and she was getting more lightheaded by the second.

Alison had been tracking her friends for a while ever since Mona or A ran Hanna over. Ali knew Emily was already meant to be at the church by now but she wasn't which made Alison get worried. She the saw Emily's car driving off. Alison wearing her red coat and black wig faking to be Vivian Darkbloom thank god no one bar Mona and Cece knew about Alison being alive but was worried Mona might of told her attacker but probably not. Alison got into her car to follow Emily.

Alison found Emily's car near a barn but Em wasn't in sight from the woods where she parked. Alison saw a bar of some type keeping the door closed and knew that Emily was in there. Alison took of her wig due to the fact the brunette would know her face anywhere so there was no point to wear the black haired wig on her passenger seat. She almost ran to the door hoping Emily was okay but how she heard nothing but a running car and Emily's slowing breathing she knew it wasn't good. Alison removed the bar opening the door to find Em almost out cold she quickly pulled the brunette out and onto the grass. Alison put Emily's head on her lap and she removed her red coat putting it behind her. Her head was telling her to leave the brunette there but her heart was telling Ali to make sure Em was okay and she promised herself after she realized she had feeling for Emily to always let her heart tell her what to do about Emily.

Emily's eyes opened slowly and felt dizzy she looked up to find herself looking at the blue sky so knew someone saved her. Emily felt her head on someone's lap and knew who it was almost immediately, Alison. Her eyes fell on the blonde who was smiling and it was really her "It's okay your with me now." Ali's voice was soft and caring and Emily couldn't look away

"Alison." Emily said making Alison's heart jump in her chest just by the way Em said her name

"It's so good to see you Emily, I think I missed you the most." Alison said and Emily tried to sit up but Alison stopped her "Just rest, it's what you need." Emily couldn't believe it Ali was alive looking into her eyes with happiness, care and something else "Rest," Ali instructed and she wanted to tell Em about her feeling but knew she couldn't, why not Emily might even think this was a dream so she might as well right "Em I found something out whilst I was missing, what to know what?" Alison asked raising a eyebrow

Emily nodded "Is it about A?"

Ali shook her head "Try again."

"Ali just tell me please." Emily pleaded melting Ali's heart

"Okay I found out who I love," Ali started feeling butterflies in her gut and Emily hoped that this was Ali confessing to loving Emily like she had dreamed of so many times "I love you Emily and I was scared to tell you so I wanted to push you away and for that I am so sorry." Alison confessed and saw Emily's smile got even wider and her eyes glow. Alison slowly kissed Emily feeling her lips against Emily's soft lips. Alison felt whole and so did Emily and none of them wanted to stop but then Alison heard a car coming. She broke the kiss slowly taking Emily's head of her lap standing up grabbing the red coat from behind her.

Emily couldn't let Alison leave again so she grabbed her hand "Ali please don't leave me again." Emily pleaded standing up against Alison telling her not to.

Alison heard three voices "Em I have to don't you think I want to come on home but I can't," Alison explained "Emily you can either stay here or come with me." Alison said looking into the brunette's eyes

Emily knew what she wanted Alison and they would stop A then come home "I could never let you leave me not again" Emily said and Alison smiled

She took Alison's hand leading her "Follow me then quickly before Hanna, Spencer and Aria find us." Alison put the coat around Emily "That looks better on you." Alison said pulling Emily though the woods and Emily felt her cheeks turn a shade of red. Alison and Emily got to the car and Em noticed the wig on the passenger seat raising a eyebrow "That Emily is how I sneak around places not being Alison DiLaurentis being Vivian Darkbloom instead." Alison grabs the wig putting most of her hair into it and putting it onto her head winking at Emily. Emily did think Ali looked better with blonde hair but still was beautiful with black hair. Emily got into the car closing the door as Ali drove off to start their new lives together which was all they ever wanted to be together.


End file.
